Hang on
by Leelee.C
Summary: Juste après la fin de "Sanctuary  Part 2 ".


Hal était assis par terre, contre un des murs de leur « sanctuaire ». Ses frères et les autres enfants désormais en sécurité, il lui semblait n'avoir plus aucune force. Depuis un temps interminable, il regardait distraitement les soldats qui étaient venus à leur aide s'affairer, rassembler la nourriture et les armes des anciens occupants de la maison. Eux. Ces salopards qui allaient les offrir en pâture aux skitters pour leur survie...Ces enfoirés qui avaient tué Mike d'une balle dans la tête.

_Mike…Bon dieu!_ Hal n'avait pu s'empêcher de détourné les yeux lorsque son corps avait été chargé dans la seule voiture qu'il avaient ramenés. Cela n'avait pas été supportable pour lui. La culpabilité et la tristesse l'envahirent en repensant à la perte de son compagnon d'armes, l'ami de son père, son ami. Il l'avait laissé. Il l'avait abandonné. Si seulement il avait su mieux gérer, si seulement il avait été plus fort, plus malin ! Mike n'aurait pas du mourir. Tout comme sa mère, tout comme Karen qui n'aurait jamais du être capturée, tout comme ces gamins harnachés qui n'auraient jamais être exécutés… Tout se bousculait dans sa tête.

Trop de choses s'étaient passées. _Respire, Hal, Respire…tout va bien, tout va bien ici et maintenant._Oui, les enfants étaient saufs. Matt et Ben étaient sauf. Son père était sauf. Pour l'instant.

Il soupira douloureusement et se passa une main sur le visage, essayant de faire fuir la fatigue et l'émotion qui l'accablaient, mais ne pût ravaler son chagrin seulement en façade._Non ! Non ! Non ! Tiens le coup, putain, tiens le coup ! _Il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller. Il était un soldat après tout. Pas un ne pleurait Mike, alors lui ne pleurerait pas. Chaque chose avait son temps.

Il posa l'arrière de sa tête contre le mur en bois. Il était fatigué, épuisé même. Il ne se rappelait pas à quand remontait sa dernière vraie nuit de sommeil, sans patrouille, sans attaque, sans cauchemars, sans culpabilités. Sans le visage de Karen ou ceux des enfants exécutés devant lui. Il fronça les sourcils et ferma les yeux car le mal de crâne monstrueux qu'il avait depuis quelques heures ne passait pas. Ni les frissons et les courbatures. _Génial, il ne manquait plus que je chope la crève…  
><em>

Il n'entendait qu'un bourdonnement autour de lui, un vague agitation, les aboiements de Weaver. Le groupe n'allait pas tarder à repartir en direction de l'école. Il pensa qu'il devrait aider à charger ce qu'ils allaient ramener avec eux, mais n'eut pas l'énergie de bouger. Il avait envie de souffler, d'avoir la paix au moins quelques instants. Il se demanda combien de temps il allait tenir. _Le temps de ramener Karen, le temps de rattraper ta merde…_Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était fermer les yeux, dormir…et si c'était possible ne plus jamais se réveiller.

Il avait l'estomac retourné, écœuré… écœuré et dégoûté par tout, lui-même, la situation, les connards qui insultaient son frère, ceux qui s'enfuyaient lâchement pour s'en sortir seuls comme la famille d'Elie, par les rebuts de l'espèce humaine qu'il avait rencontré…par tout..

A quoi se battre pour survivre si c'est pour le faire dans ces conditions ? Pour le faire avec des gens comme ça ?

Il pensa aux références de son père, aux parallèles et rapprochements incessants qu'il faisait entre les grands évènements de l'Histoire mondiale et la situation actuelle. Il allait sans doute parler de la Seconde Guerre mondiale et de la population qui, à l'instar de certains gouvernements, collaborait avec les Nazis. Autre guerre, autre époque et mêmes comportements…foutue espèce humaine de merde. _Apprendre de ses erreurs, tu parles, quelle connerie!_

Il serra le poing autour d'une grappe d'herbe. _Bordel !J'en peux plus de tout ça !  
><em>

Soudain, une petite voix familière le fit revenir à réalité.

-Hal ?

Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir Matt qui le fixait d'un air à la fois curieux et inquiet. Il tenait une bouteille d'eau et le la lui tendit.

- Tu veux de l'eau ?

Hal la prit et se força à lui donner un sourire rassurant, avant d'en prendre une gorgée. Cela lui fit du bien.

- Merci bonhomme.

Mais sa voix était rauque, pas vraiment idéal pour faire genre "tout va bien".

- On va bientôt partir pour retourner à l'école, lui dit Matt

Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, tout le monde était prêt, au loin son père le regardait de loin d'un air préoccupé. Soit une mauvaise nouvelle venait d'arriver, soit il devait vraiment avoir une sale tête. Il se massa machinalement le front avec la main pour essayer d'atténuer la douleur de son mal de crâne. Il devait tenir, hors de question d'attirer l'attention sur lui.

- Hal, est-ce que ça va ? lui demanda son jeune frère

- Ca va Matt, je suis juste fatigué et j'ai mal à la tête, ça ira mieux une fois qu'on sera rentrés.

- Allez les gars, c'est parti, on décolle

Hal sursauta. Il n'avait pas entendu Ben arriver. Bon dieu, il était vraiment fatigué pour s'être fait surprendre ainsi. Ou alors c'était autre chose. Cette nouvelle énergie, cette nouvelle force que son cadet avait. Peut-être devenait-il également plus rapide et discret ?_cC'est une bonne chose. Il pourra veiller sur Matt au cas où…_

- Hal ? Tu bouges ?

Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Hal la saisit et Ben le tira du sol avec une facilité surprenante, mais dés qu'il fut sur ses pieds, le jeune homme chancela, la tête subitement lourde et une multitude d'étoiles envahisssant dans son champ de vision. Ben le soutint alors que son aîné retomba contre lui avec un faible juron.

- Hal ! Putain !

- Ca va, ça va, Ben, je me suis levé trop vite, c'est rien, je suis fatigué, désolé.

Il se redressa et tenta de repousser son cadet mais celui ne le lâchait pas.

- C'est ça, ouais...tu est malade Hal, rien qu'en te voyant on peut le dire.

Il effleura le front de son frère qui eut un mouvement de recul immédiat.

- Et maintenant, ajouta-il, j'ai la confirmation que tu as de la fièvre.

- Ben, laisse…, commença Hal en tentant de se dégager à nouveau. Mais son frère le tenait fermement.

- Pourquoi tu n'est pas monté avec Pope dans la voiture avant qu'elle parte, coupa Ben agacé, tu n'aurait pas eu à te taper la route dans cet état !

Ben en pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu agressif : son aîné prenait tout sur lui et ne s'autorisait aucune faiblesse. Devoir, habitude ou même orgueil, peu importait la raison, mais il se retrouvait maintenant à l'état de zombie avec plus d'une journée de marche devant lui. Même s'il arrivait à comprendre que Hal ne souhaitait pas attirer l'attention sur lui et faire bonne figure, c'était stupide. Stupide et ridicule.

- Ca allait pas trop mal toute à l'heure, répondit honnêtement le jeune homme mal à l'aise vis à vis de son état mais trop las pour s'énerver, et la voiture était déjà pleine des blessés et... des enfants les plus fatigués. _(Et du cadavre de Mike)_ Même maintenant je suis pas au mieux de ma forme, c'est clair, mais ca ira, vraiment.

Ben le regarda intensément, à la rechercher de la preuve d'un baratin du genre "Je vais bien laisse moi tranquille"

- On va marcher à l'arrière, reprit Ben d'un ton plus calme mais toutefois assez ferme, à ton rythme, et je vais rester à côté si ça ne va pas. Je peux t'aider si tu ne te sens pas bien. Je suis assez fort pour nous deux.

Hal fixa son cadet, à la fois surpris et touché. Jamais au grand jamais il n'aurait pensé entendre cela de la bouche de son frère. Ce frère avec lequel il passait son temps à se prendre la tête, qui ne comprenait rien à rien. Finalement, il avait raison lorsqu'il avait à son père que ce n'était plus le même Ben. Ce Ben est plus adulte, plus sage et plus fort.

- Laisse-moi t'aider, Hal. Tu n'as plus besoin de tout gérer tout seul.

Une vague d'émotion inattendue envahit le jeune homme. Ce que venait de lui dire Ben lui fit énormément de bien. Aujourd'hui, il n'avait plus besoin d'être le plus solide, le plus fort des fils Mason. Il serra l'épaule de son cadet, prenant soin de détourner ses yeux humides et se racla la gorge.

- Merci Ben. Je pense que ca ira, mais : merci.

- C'est le moins que je puisse faire. Tu m'as sauvé, vieux, tu as tenu bon pour moi.


End file.
